


Don't Say No

by chavixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This In School, M/M, neo - Freeform, this is really freakin short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chavixx/pseuds/chavixx
Summary: Hello, everyone! (❁´◡`❁) This is chavixx!I'd like to start off by saying that this is a very, very, very, verY, short drabble. This was something that I managed to type up in class out of seer boredom. I don't really know if I'm going to get AN Y feedback whatsoever, BUT, if you're ever so kind enough I'd appreciate it! Honestly, I don't really think I have a knack at writing in general. I just love reading VIXX fanfiction on this website, because there's so many good ones. Anyways for anyone who decides to waste that 1 minute of their life reading this... I appreciate you so much, who knows if I get some "ok" feedback I might just do another.





	

I.

Taekwoon was sure that he didn’t like Hakyeon. Taekwoon was sure that the butterflies that settled in his stomach when he was around Hakyeon; platonic. 

Taekwoon was sure--at this point in time--he had fallen in love with Cha Hakyeon. 

He couldn’t recall the precise moment in which he had begun to feel the way he did, or what had prompted him to feel that way. All that popped into his head was an image of Hakyeon; plump pink lips, caramelized skin that glistened in the sun, honey blonde colored hair, smooth eyes that complimented his face every time he batted his lashes. Taekwoon clenched his shirt as his heart began to beat faster which each passing second. A small blush had crept on his face--he was in love.


End file.
